


The Best Year

by justyncase



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Bisexual Kevin, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Gay Connor, I'll just die, Implied Relationships, Kevin has OCD, Kevin is a distinguished bisexual and you can't convince me otherwise, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and everyone is kinda ooc but whatever, and i'm super excited about it, churchtarts has a daughter because they can, i love my gays, i've been working on this for a week, idk if this is an au or post-canon, ocd mention, pregnancy reveal, proposal, this literally is so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase
Summary: Kevin and Connor have been together for 5 years. This Christmas will be an extra special one.





	The Best Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dannercone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannercone/gifts).



> here is my xmas mcpricely fic !! i did "gift" this to @dannercone/oli because they helped me with it and i'm working on a fic they are betaing and would like to cry because of it. hopefully this is better ?
> 
> anyways,,, happy holidays from your favourite trans jewish boy !! hope you all have a good holiday. 
> 
> -justyn

Connor loved Christmas. It wasn’t necessarily his favourite time of year (that belonged to summer). But cuddling by the fire with his boyfriend, listening to Christmas carols while drinking some hot chocolate (or tea) and wrapping presents. The whole ordeal was very very soothing. 

 

Kevin on the other hand also loved Christmas. But winter was in fact his favourite season. Back home in Utah it barely snowed enough to do much damage. In New York, it was very different. There were way more blizzard warnings and it was so cold that he couldn’t go outside once it got to mid-December. 

 

This year was going to be very special. The couple had been together for five years. This was their third Christmas in their apartment together. They weren’t planning on going home this year, and them and their friends would be celebrating Christmas all together. It was going to be magical and amazing. 

 

On December 25 th , the two boys woke up roughly around the same time, Kevin waking up a few minutes before Connor. However, the taller boy couldn’t get up as  _ someone _ was lying almost entirely on top of him. Not that he minded, his long-term boyfriend kept him very warm. There was almost entirely silence in the room. The only sound was the wind outside and Connor’s calm breath. 

 

“Connor, love? Time to get up…” Kevin whispered softly at the shorter man, tapping his back. 

 

“Mmmm five more minutes.” Connor mumbled groggily in response. He shifted slightly, trying to fall back asleep. 

 

“Do you know what day it is?” Kevin asked.

 

“Tuesday…” 

 

“Well. Yes. But do you know the date?” 

 

Connor yawned and moved beside his lover. He gave it some thought. “Is it Christmas?”

 

“Maybe… only one way to know.” 

 

“But the bed is so warm and nice and-”

 

“I’ll make coffee and tea if you get up.” Kevin cut him off with a smirk.

 

“Fine.” Connor groaned. “Let me put a shirt on and I’ll be right out.” 

 

“Mkay.” Kevin replied, kissing Connor’s cheek before exiting their bedroom. 

 

Connor stretched a bit, yawning intensely. After about a minute he got out of bed. The auburn haired man walked to the closet and grabbed one of his boyfriend’s shirts. He put the shirt on and walked into the living room of the two’s shared apartment. 

 

The living room had a Christmas tree set up with quite a few presents under it. Kevin was in the kitchen brewing some coffee. Although he had told Connor that he would be making tea, it was Christmas morning, he would drink hot chocolate. Connor entered the kitchen and sat on the counter opposite to the Keurig machine. 

 

“Smells good. Definitely not tea…” Connor said, breaking the silence. “Hot chocolate?” 

 

“Peppermint hot chocolate.” Kevin corrected. He walked across to Connor and leaned against the counter beside him. He nudged the shorter man and looked up.

 

“Really? Mistletoe? You are such a dork.” Connor reacted, rolling his eyes. “Come ‘ere.” He pulled Kevin into a tired and passionate kiss. They pulled away a few minutes later, very out of breath. “Merry Christmas, love.”

 

“Merry Christmas.” Kevin smiled back. He moved to the other side of the kitchen to get the two drinks. “Now as much as I love making out on the counter, we have some presents to open.” 

 

Connor rolled his eyes and slipped off of the counter. The two boys sat on the floor beside the tree. There were so many presents under it, but a good portion of them were for friends or family. Some were even sent from their friends. Kevin reached under the tree looking for a rectangle wrapped present he got for Connor. The shorter man looked for a bag for his boyfriend. 

 

That was how they spent the next hour, sitting in pyjamas, unwrapping presents, and drinking lots of peppermint drinks. Before they knew it, it was two in the afternoon. 

 

“We have two hours until the party starts.” Kevin said, five minutes after they finished unwrapping, breaking the silence. 

 

“Yes we do.” Connor replied haphazardly. “We should get ready, shouldn’t we?” 

 

“Yes we should.”  

 

The two spent the next hour or so getting ready, Connor showered first because he would take longer. Soon enough it was quarter to four and they were anticipating the arrival of their friends. 

 

The first to arrive was Arnold Cunningham and his long-term girlfriend, Nabalungi. Arnold always had to show up  _ painfully  _ early. Thankfully he didn’t today. Naba probably kept him home as long as she could. 

 

Arnold was wearing a Star Wars Christmas sweater (which did anyone expect any less from him?). He was literally overjoyed to see his best friend and his boyfriend. They almost never had time to see each other anymore. The four were seated in the (now clean) living room waiting for Chris and James. Eventually the two got there. Kevin was very surprised to see them arrive without their 8 year old adopted daughter. The two claimed she was “at her Grandma’s” which easily translated to at the youth center’s Christmas party. In her defense, she would much prefer to be there than with six slightly tipsy adults. 

 

Until they all decided it was time to really start dinner and open presents, they spent the time catching up. Kevin routinely got up and went to the bedroom to breathe and check on something. Everyone just assumed it was the overwhelming feeling of a lot people. Which was partially true. 

 

Gifts were always a fun time with these six. Each couple got someone else something (that way there were only two gifts per person and not four).  Arnold received a Star Wars vinyl POP figure of CP3O, a chewable stim toy (both from Kevin and Connor), and a copy of the newest edition of  _ The Hobbit _ (from James and Chris). James received the  _ Broadway Musicals of the 1940’s  _ book (from Kevin and Connor) and a candy cane-coloured tie (from Arnold and Naba). Chris received a box of poptarts from literally everyone. Except there weren’t actual pop tarts inside (he got enough of those in his stocking). Kevin and Connor got him a pair of earbuds. Arnold and Naba got him an owl stuffed animal. Connor received a pair of tap shoes (from James and Chris) and the libretto to his favourite musical,  _ An American In Paris  _ (from Arnold and Naba).  _ An American In Paris _ was his favourite musical for all of the tap breaks. Kevin received a new organization shelf (from Arnold and Naba) and a new coffee mug that said “am i proper gay yet ?” with a musical shirt for  _ Les Miserables  _ rolled into it (from James and Chris). Naba got basket of hair supplies made for curly hair (from James and Chris) and huge penguin stuffed animal (from Kevin and Connor). 

 

After this had all gone down and they had eaten, Kevin escaped to the bedroom again. Although the room was down a hallway from the dining room, the group could hear his uneasy breathing. It was as major as to be panicking that he was going to start rearranging the entire house. However, it did start to worry both Arnold and Connor. After a few minutes both of them got up. 

 

“Connor, I got this one, okay? If it gets any worse, I’ll call you right in.” Arnold insisted on the short auburn-haired man.

 

“Fine…” Connor sighed, sitting back down. 

 

As Arnold began for the bedroom he could hear James talking to Connor, trying to calm him down. Arnold opened the door to Kevin and Connor’s room quietly.  It revealed the tall man, pacing in a very specific triangle, tapping his thigh abrasively. 

 

“Hey buddy. You okay?” Arnold spoke softly, closing the door behind him.

 

“Fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine?” Kevin replied, speeding up. 

“Because you’re about to do something literally terrifying.” Arnold answered. “You are about to take a huge step and it is perfectly normal to be anxious.”

 

“I suppose. But still… he might reject me.”

 

“Oh please! He is hopelessly in love with you. You two have been together for five years and-” Arnold may have started to speak a little too loudly. 

 

“Arnold, I love you but please shut up.” Kevin cut him off.

 

“Okay… can I tell you something totally off topic because I need to get it out first?”

 

Kevin sighed before replying. Knowing his best friend, he should say yes but every other thought in his head was saying ‘please don’t’. “Fine. What is it?” 

 

Arnold moved kind of uncomfortably close to the taller man. He sat down on the bed, patting beside him. Kevin rolled his eyes and sat beside the shorter man. “What is so important that we have to be sitting?”

 

Arnold moved his mouth next to Kevin’s ear and whispered “Naba is pregnant.”  

 

“Wait… really?” Kevin’s eyes widened with excitement. Arnold nodded in response. 

 

“Now if you want, she can tell her news before you tell yours. Sound good?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Alright. Now, take a few moments to breathe and I’ll see you out there.” With that Arnold stood up and left the room, closing the door after him. 

 

He sat back next Naba, joining the discussion. A few minutes later Kevin came out, looking very calm. He sat next to Connor.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Connor whispered.

 

“Fine. Just a little overwhelmed.” Kevin replied. 

 

“Okay.” Connor said, resting his head on Kevin’s shoulders. 

 

“Ummm… everyone? If we could have your attention,” Naba began, standing up. “Connor and I have an announcement to make.” Arnold stood up, joining her. 

 

The remaining four (well three cause Kevin knew) sat on the couch confused. 

 

“Naba is pregnant!” Arnold interjected, barely able to keep it in any longer. 

 

The sounds of congratulation bounced around the room. Everyone was so excited for them. After Kevin had hugged them both, congratulating them, he sat back down, taking a few breaths. When everyone returned to their seats, he stood up. He looked around the room before speaking.

 

“So, I know that we agreed to do our partner gifts previous before we did the party. But I have one last gift for Connor and I wanted you all to be here for it.” By this point he was looking at Arnold. He turned to Connor, putting his right hand in the pocket of his jacket. “Connor, we have been through a lot together and I’ve never loved someone as much as I’ve loved you. These past five years of moving in together, of holidays, of some fights, of both of us cutting of connection with our parents, have meant a lot to me. The first time I saw you, I knew you would change my life. I didn’t think like this at first, but whatever. This is perfect. I am so, so happy that we met and have sustained our relationship for this long. So, with that being said,” he moved down onto one knee, and as he spoke the final part began to take a small box out of his pocket “Connor McKinley, would you make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?” Kevin was close to tears. Actually close to tears. Like, he did not cry for anything, almost. 

 

Connor stood up shakily, tears beginning to fall. “You are such an idiot! Of course I’ll marry you!” Kevin took the black ring out of the box, got up from the floor, and put the ring on his ring finger, shaking. 

 

Connor took a second to admire the ring before wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck and pulling him into a tight kiss. 

 

Arnold began applauding them, with James and Chris joining him. 

 

This was a very good year for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> aLSO,,,  
> if you want to send me an ask about this fic on tumblr,, direct it to @mckpricely because that is my musical devoted blog ;)  
> and sorry this was literally all over the place
> 
> -justyn (he/they)


End file.
